


Deathbed (coffee for your head)

by ajades1013



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajades1013/pseuds/ajades1013
Summary: “Don’t stay awake for too long, don’t go to bed, I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head, it’ll get you up and going out of bed…”Connor is trying hard to adjust to his new life as a deviant, and struggles with getting accustomed to not having his partner by his side after Lieutenant Anderson's retirement. What makes Connors' situation even worse is that his new partner, Lieutenant Carter Blake, is a crooked cop with a skewed set of morals.Reader is barista at a small coffee joint in Detroit, trying hard to forget and move on from about her toxic relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Leo Manfred. One day, her sister Madison shows up at the Reader's apartment unexpectedly, looking for a place to stay.After meeting at the coffeeshop where Reader works, the pair fall hard and fast for one another. But with a killer on the loose and both of their pasts catching up to them, will their love stand against all odds? Or will they end up losing more than what they bargained for?Takes place three years after the events of DBH. Follows the storyline of Heavy Rain loosely. Includes eventual smut.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Deathbed (coffee for your head)

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! my name is ajades, and this is actually my first time writing fanfic, along with it being my first time writing anything reader insert. so please, go easy on me. i have a general outline planned for this fic, and will be updating it steadily until its complete, whether or not it picks up much traction. the title of the fic was inspired by the song of the same name by Powfu (which was sampled from beabadoobee's song 'Coffee'), and i was inspired heavily by themes of barista-ing and coffeeshop romances when coming up with the idea for this fic. please let me know if there are any mistakes on my end regarding the text or AO3, as again, this is my first time posting!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy :-)
> 
> \- ajades

[this is a placeholder, the first chapter should be uploaded tomorrow!]


End file.
